1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for determining a location of a wireless network access device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location determination in a local wireless network area may be carried out using a network-based method. A network-based method involves tagging location data to each of a plurality of network access points (NAPs). The location of an access device (e.g. a hand held computer having wireless networking capability) can be approximated by the location of the NAP that is serving the access device. Alternatively, the location of an access device can be determined using a device/client-based method. An example of a device-based method involves use of a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. The GPS receiver is attached to the access device to provide GPS data. The GPS data is relayed by the access device to a location system. The location system maps the GPS data to a relevant location.